Ren "Dizzy" Naginata
Ren Naginata, AKA Dizzy, is a character appearing in Taylor Gorrell's fanfiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! GSTART. A kooky boy and a footage hunter who enrolls into Delta High, he becomes a fast friend of Kohaku and serves as the deuteragonist of GSTART. Appearance Dizzy has a slightly larger build that most people, and has wind-whipped gray hair and orange eyes. He typically wears a very wrinkled chocolate brown tank top, gray fingerless gloves to go up to his elbows and stop at the biceps, dark red pants with a chain hanging out of one pocket, and brown boots. Personality According to those who know him, Dizzy is a tough dude who doesn't like bad crap going down. Some people are afraid of him, which confuses even him. But due to his habit of spinning, Dizzy's brain is slightly rattled off center, making him a bit cuckoo at times, but this cuckoo-ness makes him a fun person to hang with. Dizzy is also a lover of viral videos, and is always using his D-Controller's webcam feature to try and find good footage to upload. Biography Early Life For most of his life, Ren always enjoyed spinning around and around. He did it so much that he was almost always dizzy, which is how he got his nickname. As he grew older, he started getting in fights, which led him to develop his own unique fighting style. Not long before the start of GSTART, Dizzy started a video upload website, "Dizzy's Doorway to Viralocity" (or www.dizzysdoorway.com), and the site eventually took off, becoming viral itself. As such, Dizzy decided to keep searching for footage. Yu-Gi-Oh! GSTART Coming soon... Abilities As a result of his habit of spinning and his tendency to get into fights, Dizzy became a capable fighter. He developed his own fighting style based around his spinning, including his signature move, the Super Spinner Punch, where he spins around and delivers a series of powerful hooks, angling his spin to follow the opponent and keep hitting them. Despite his nickname, his near-constant spinning throughout his life made it very difficult him to actually get dizzy anymore. He has a tendency to cross his eyes at random times. Through his hunting for viral video footage, Dizzy is great with handling video camera equipment. He also has some degree of web design skill, creating and managing his web site. Equipment Even though all D-Controllers come standard equipped with webcam features, Dizzy typically has a standard video camera hooked to his Gamepad, allowing him to show footage on the Gamepad while moving the camera to record at various angles. Relationships Kohaku Yudin At the start of Dizzy's first year at Delta High after transferring, Kohaku attempts to avoid Dizzy after hearing about him knocking someone out, but the two end up having classes together, where Kohaku sees that Dizzy isn't so bad. The two hit it off well, with Dizzy thinking that Kohaku could make a good viral video star. After several videos and a friendly Duel, Dizzy and Kohaku became official friends. Since that time, Dizzy is willing to help out Kohaku whenever he needs it, switching to calling him "Koha-kun" like his other friends. Trivia * Dizzy's Super Spinner Punch is based on the clothesline spin attack used by Super Macho Man from the Punch-Out!! video game series. Deck Modeled after his habit, Dizzy plays a WIND Deck that is fully based around objects that spin, like tops, roulette wheels, tornadoes, drills, and copters, spearheaded by "Crimson Cycloner". His Deck is capable of multiple strategies, though they usually focus on card removal. Category:Characters